ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack: Epic Battles
Samurai Jack: Epic Battles is an upcoming Samurai Jack video game, based on Samurai Jack. It will be developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Adult Swim Games. Released in May 11, 2021 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox Two, PlayStation 5 and mobile devices. It will have 40 playable characters including DLC. Plot In the FutureRealm, there is a lone samurai sent to the future filled with aliens and robots. Playable/Unlockable Characters *Samurai Jack *Aku (Also Final Boss) *Demongo *Scotsman *Guardian (Also Mini-Boss) *X-49 *Ikra (Unlockable) *Hinari *Ultra-Robot *Pig Sheriff *Spartok *Minion of Set *Lava Monster *Queen Krystle (Also Mini-Boss) *Soule the Seer *Gordo the Gruesome *Aqualizer *Torto *Maotis *The Claw *Raptor *Mr. Roboto *Ganeesh *Samurai Lord *Princess Mira *Dis and Dat *Dreezun *Da Samurai *Josephine *DJ Salvatore *Sect (Beetle Drone) *Dust Zombie *Jo Junga *I and Am *Tam Sung *Scaramouche *Ashi *The Omen *Dominator *High Priestess (Also Mini-Boss) DLC Characters Jack Pack *Ninja *Imakandi *Ice Orc *Aku Deamon *Slave Driver *Cy-Deamon Blade Pack *Blade *Danica Talos The Matrix Pack * Neo * Smith * Morpheus * Trinity Jennifer's Body Pack * Jennifer * Needy Jack Pack 2 * The Gentleman * Boris the Russian * Jack-Aku * Jujunga * Samurai Jacqueline * Scotswoman Jack Pack 3 (Final DLC) * Master of Time * Elemental * Astor and Verbina * Odin * Ra * Vishnu Starter/Unlockable/ DLC Stages #The Future #Future Bar #Canyon #Dome of Doom #Sparta #Training Dojo #The Time Portal #Pit of Hate #Beetle Drone Factory #Krystle's Castle #Haunted House #Graveyard #Feudal Japan #Exdor's Lab #Aku City #The Highlands #Swamp #Ruined Japan #The Matrix #The Architect's Room #Zion #Devil's Kettle List of character endings on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of X-Ray moves on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of skins on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of fatalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of babalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of brutalities on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of character interactions on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles List of character variations on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles Songs *I Stand Alone *Turn The Page *This Is The New *hit *Rock Is Dead *Sweet Dreams *Immortal *Going Under *Stupify *Bruises *Points of Authority *Sleeping Awake (DLC) *Fatal (DLC) Voice Cast *Phil LaMarr as Jack, Da Samurai, Aqualizer, Jo Junga, Minion of Set, Tam Sung, Mad Jack, Aku Demon, Blade *Ken Watanabe as Aku (replacing the late Mako Iwamatsu) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Guardian, Demongo, DJ Salvatore, Imakandi, Ice Orc, Ganeesh, Gordo, I and Am, Dis and Dat, Ultra-Robot, Pig Sheriff, Soule the Seer, Lava Monster *Nolan North as Neo, Smith *John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Dreezun, Torto, The Claw, Celtic Demon, The Omen *Jeff Bennett as Hinari, Samurai Lord, Raptor, Mr. Roboto, Exdor, Aqualizer, Ringmaster, Roborto, Architect *Tom Kenny as Scaramouche *Grey DeLisle as High Priestess, Ashi, Princess Mira, Ikra, Aquaria, Elementals, Josephine, Jennifer, Trinity, Oracle *Amanda Seyfried as Queen Krystle, Needy *Dee Bradley Baker as Ice Orc, Sect, Dust Zombie, Greener *Daran Norris as X-49, Spartok, Brotok, Ninja, Miotis, Dracula, Odin, Ra, Vishnu, Cronus *Kelly Hu as Josephine, Samurai Jacqueline *Laurence Fishburne as Morpheus Rating Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Language, Intense Violence and use of alcohol and tobacco. Category:Samurai Jack Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:M Rated Category:Xbox Two Category:PS5 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Adult Swim Games Category:Cwf123's Ideas